1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to vehicles and, in particular, to a vehicle specifically designed for reliable transportation of personnel and equipment for the mining industry.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Operation of vehicles for the transportation of personnel and equipment in deep shaft mines poses problems unlike most other mining operations. The environment of operation includes rough and irregular terrain, poor visibility and clearances, typically rough treatment of equipment, long and often continuous hours of operation from shift to shift, poor availability of repair resources and skills while in the mine, and a rust/corrosion accelerated environment due in part to deep pools of salt and silted water in the mine road paths. Mechanical joints and rotating drive equipment are prone to failure due to these adverse conditions. Additionally, such mechanical joints and connections typically require routine lubrication that inherently attracts the very substances that promote failures. Other designs have attempted to overcome these obstacles but have either failed to do so or have created another failure point in the attempt.
There remains a need for a robust mine transportation vehicle designed for operation with simple, minimal controls that are easily located for operation and servicing. There also remains a need for a vehicle with an articulating joint, such that the front and rear vehicle sections are balanced so as to not transmit unnecessary additional stress on the articulating joint.